


Pitter, Patter~

by Griffinark



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 2P Hetalia, M/M, Maybe Later Smut, Multi, Yandere, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinark/pseuds/Griffinark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England is getting stalked by two of his closest friends and maybe some from another universe! All competing for his love, whether he wants it or not~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitter, Patter~

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully will continue. Boy x boy (rating for later chapters)

_Pitter patter, pitter patter_

England looked out the window to see it as raining, again. This wasn’t anything unusual after all it was Britain. He looked down at the book in his hands which still had thirteen chapters till the end and sighed

“Tomorrow” He muttered before putting the book down and heading upstairs towards his bedroom.

 

As he walked down the hall he looked at the portraits strewn across the walls. They were of historical events. Some were of him and France or maybe the family but his favourite will always be one that was taken just after World War 2 because it featured the Allies and Axis having a drink as friends. He smiled fondly thinking back to then before continuing to walk down the hallway.

 

He paused before turning into his room noticing that there was a new portrait there. _Odd_ , he thought _I don’t remember hanging that?_

 

It was a portrait of England in his business suit. It looked almost as if the portrait was unaware of its surroundings. He tried to ignore the portrait before walking into his room only to find….

 

                                 …. “France? What the bloody hell are you doing in my house, let alone my room?!” The Englishman squeaked at the sight of France spread out across his bed (thankfully not naked).

“Oh mon dui, I am just ‘ere to see how mon lapin is getting on?” The Frenchman smirked. A mischievous look in his eyes.

“I’m great, now get out!” England said sternly growing quite inpatient of the Frenchman before him.

“Listen Bonnefoy,” England started “I’m not in the mood for this today alright? now sod off!”

“Oh Angleterre, such harsh words. You wound me!” France mimicked putting a hand to his heart wearing a hurt expression.

“Francis Bonnefoy, I am giving you to the count of three to get out of my room and out of my house!” England warned.

 

Francis chuckled lightly and slithered of the bed and over to the door. Before shutting the door and locking it.

“Or I could give you to the count of trios to get all your clothes of and onto the bed?” Francis laughed moving slightly closer to England. England shivered visibly

 

“Oh Arthur, what is wrong you look scared?” Francis smirked. Arthur panicked slightly and ran to the door only to remember that it was locked.

 

Francis turned Arthur around and pressed him against the door, a glint of lust in his ocean blue eyes.

 

“Un” France smiled.

 

But before England could protest Francis smashed his lips against Arthur’s. Arthur tried to protest by pushing Francis away but Francis grabbed his hands and pinned them against the door.

 

England was scared, and France knew it.

 

France released seeing that England needed to breathe. He grabbed England off the door and pushed him onto the bed

 

“Deux”

 

England stood up and tried to get away from France only to be pushed down on the bed yet again.

“Don’t make me be rough Arthur,” Francis growled “I don’t want to hurt you!”

“G-Get off me you prick!” Arthur screamed.

France did his creepy laugh.

 

France lifted of his shirt and started to unbutton England’s

“HE-” England started but was cut off by France covering his mouth.

“You’re mine” He laughed and tutted before leaning in for another kiss. He stopped his face milli-meters away from Arthur’s.

 

“Trois”

 

Just as France went in for the kiss the door flew off the hinges and in the hallway stood a furious looking America.

“Get of him” He said. He spoke calmly but there was a tone of venom in his words. When France didn’t move he yelled

“I SAID GET OF HIM!”

 

France unhooked himself from around England and walked over to where America was standing.

“Alright,” He winked at Arthur before turning his attention to the American

“But Alfred, you know I’ll be back and that’s a promise!” He smirked and left leaving a very angry looking Alfred behind and also leaving a very confused Arthur wondering what the fuck had just happened.


End file.
